All Too Well
by ijustcantstayawayfromyou
Summary: When Lucy heard the popular song, she didn't expect to be transported down memory lane. And she certainly didn't expect her feelings to come rushing back. Lucian AU, inspired by All Too Well by Taylor Swift. Please Review (:


**Okay, you guys rock! I'm just saying. **

**I was NOT expecting to get any reviews, and SO many views that fast! I'm in tears! I love you guys already! Thank you so much, for your sweet words! I'm so happy you liked my last short fic, and I have another just for you guys! Just because you rock (; Enjoy loves!**

Lucy – July 17TH, 2014

"CUT!"

I turn from Ashley, Troian and Shay to face Marlene as she walks toward us.

"That was great girls," She says smiling at the four of us. She wraps one arm around my shoulder and the other around Ashley as she continues to talk. "I'm very proud of you girls. Alright, Ashley, Shay go head over to the high school set you two are up next," Ashley and Shay nod as they turn to walk off. "As for you two, Troian, you're next scene is forty five minutes so why don't you head over to wardrobe and get changed?"

Troian just nods and turns to walk off, leaving just Marlene, myself, and the crew. The crew was all too busy, shuffling around us, getting everything shut down so they could rush over to the next scene.

"As for you Lucy goose," Marlene says turning to me. "You're next scene doesn't start until 7:30 and it's only" She looks down to her wrist watch "4:30, so you my dear a free for a couple hours. Just make sure to get over to hair, makeup and wardrobe by 6:45 alright?"

I just nod. "Got it, thanks Mar," I then turn around and walk off, and Marlene heads to the next set.

I take my time walking through the set, just watching the crew flutter around to get everything done for shooting. I even stop to talk to Keegan and Tyler, but quickly excuse myself to head over to the food table when Ian approaches the group.

I roll my eyes at the group of guys, talking and being the typical three musketeers that they were before turning back to the table. I pick up my smoothie and pay just in time for Ian to start my way. I instantly whip out my phone, in order to look busy. **Desperate times call for desperate measures.**

"Alright, bye guys," Ian says waving to Keegan and Tyler as he continues his way over to the exit, as he was done filming for the day. He nears me and his eyes flutter to me for a moment before he turns back to the door. "Bye Lucy,"

My eyes flutter up to catch his for a brief second before I turn around "Bye Ian," I don't even bother to stick around to see what he says, or does next. Instead, I turn and walk off in the direction toward my dressing room. No way I am sticking around and having to have an awkward run in with my ex, it is bad enough that we work together.

I will admit the very second that I laid eyes on Ian, during our chemistry read, that I was attracted to him, and I know for a fact that he would admit the same thing. After that chemistry read we didn't see each other for a good three months, until we filmed the pilot. During filming for the pilot we spent our entire off screen time, flirting and goofing off. Actually now that I think about it, that's how we spent the entire first season. Like I said, it was no secret we had crushes on each other.

Seeing as how we could only film a few episodes before having to take a hiatus to see if the show was going to be picked up, filming for the first season drug out for at least a year. That entire first year, we spent our time shamelessly flirting, and picking on one another, but when someone would bring it up, we would deny it. Finally, after that first year was over, we had both grown tired of hiding it, and we admitted it, to each other.

Not long after, we started dating much to the producer's dismay. Marlene begged us not to date, that if we really wanted to be together, to just wait until the show was over, but we didn't want to wait, and honestly we couldn't. She wasn't happy with us, but she gave us the okay, with the understanding that if we did break up for some reason, we had to be at least civil because she had plans for Aria and Ezra to be together for a long time. We were ecstatic to say the least. We dated for a little over three years, and we were both head over heels in love, or at least I was.

Like I said, we had been dating for three years when I brought up the topic of settling down to Ian that was my first mistake. When I brought up the idea to him, I didn't mean as if it should have happened at that given moment, I just wanted to know if he saw us together in his future, but that sadly was how he took it.

He freaked out, and started making different excuses such as we were still "too young," I was 24, he was 27, and that he still ad so much he wanted to do, and his career was just taking off. That was all I needed to hear. That night, I took off the promise ring he had given me six months before that, and walked out of his house. I spent the rest of the night cooling off, and giving him his space. He returned the favor. The next day we met for coffee, and I tried to talk to him again, but it was then that I noticed the night didn't change his mind; he was still set in not settling down.

That broke my heart, sure I was only 24, but I was confident in my decision of wanting to spend the rest of my life with him. I had dated many, countless, jerks in the past that had treated me like crap. Ian had been the first guy to really treat me like a princess, not to mention he was cute, funny, and just a great person. That afternoon, I broke up with him.

At the time, we were on hiatus in between seasons four and five, so I didn't have to see him for another month. We didn't talk, we didn't text, we had basically forgotten about one another, well tried to anyway. I spent the entire break throwing myself into writing music for my next album, while he did a few minor projects before PLL started back up.

The day we went back to set to start on season five, everyone knew about the break up and nobody was sure how to approach either of us. Ian and I avoided each other, only speaking when we were filming, it was horrible. You could seriously cut the tension on set with a knife. Needless to say, we got a huge 'I told you so' speech from Marlene, which only went in one ear and out the other for both of us. We both had already heard this story so many times, and I don't know about him, but I was sick of hearing the 'You never date a costar,' crap from everyone. Yes, I was now well aware of that, thank you.

In the time since then, things have not gotten any better between Ian and I. We still don't speak unless it is work related, whether it's a table read, practice, filming or some event. It sucks, because not only did I lose my partner during all of this, but I also lost my best friend. I missed him greatly, but I knew things were never going to be the same between us.

I shake my head as I finally walk up to my dressing room, which just so happened to be across the hall from Ian's. When we were dating, it was great, and we spent a lot of time together in one of the two rooms, but now it only added to the awkward factor. I often spent a lot of time avoiding my dressing room, and only went up to it to change. The only time I willingly spent time in it, was when I knew Ian was gone.

Once inside of my dressing room, I pull my laptop out and sit down on the couch. I spent about twenty minutes going through my emails before closing out and deciding to check my twitter. I scroll through the news feed for a few minutes before I open up a new tweet and type my message out.

** lucyhale: Alright guys and girls, I still have a couple hours before my next scene and I'm bored out of my mind. The girls are all busy so I need something to keep me occupied. Song suggestions? **

I push the tweet button and almost instantly my mentions are flooded with different suggestions from my fans. It always amazes me how fast they can reply and start tweeting me. I push on past the millions of questions being asked by them, and come across a few actual suggestions. I click on one that catches my attention.

** lucys1fan: lucyhale ALL TOO WELL by Taylor Swift! I know you love her, you will love this! Trust me!(: **

I quickly type out a thank you before exiting out of my twitter and pulling up YouTube. I type the song in the search box and click on the first video that pops up. Within seconds my dressing room was full of Taylor's voice.

**_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,  
But something 'bout it felt like home somehow.  
And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,  
And you still got it in your drawer even now._**

_"Ian," I say tearing my eyes away from the window, where I was watching the colorful autumn leaves fall from the trees on to the ground, and turning to him. "Are you sure she's going to like me?" We were currently riding in Ian's car, on the way to his sister's house. Today was the first time I was going to meet her, I was meeting his mother next week while Ian and I were in New York doing some promotional stuff. I was completely terrified of meeting his sister Sarah, not because I she wasn't nice, because I knew she was, I had talked to her many times over the phone, and on twitter, but because she and Ian are super close and he values her opinion very much. If she didn't like me, I'm sure she would have no trouble telling him I wasn't for him, and then it would all be over._

_He tears his eyes away from the road and looks to me. He sighs when he sees the worry in my eyes. He turns his attention back to the road as he reaches over and takes my hand in his. He intertwines our fingers and rest our hands on his lap. He gives me a gentle squeeze as he glances back over at me. "I'm sure Luce; she's going to love you." _

_I scoff "And how do you know that?" _

_He glances back over at me and smirks. "Because she is going to see how much I care about you, and how happy you make me. That's all she wants Luce," I don't say anything; instead I just stare at him. _

_He once again sighs, and squeezes my hand in reassurement. "Seriously Luce, she's going to love you, and do you know how I know that?" _

_Curious, I raise an eyebrow at him. "How?" _

_He glances back over at me and smirks. "Because I love you," He replies, not taking his eyes off of me. Luckily, we were at a red light. _

_I turn to him, my jaw dropped. He just shakes his head and smiles at my reaction as I lean over and playfully smacks his shoulder. _

_This only causes him to laugh more as the light turns green and he drives off. "What was that for?" He asks, looking back and forth between the road and me. _

_"Because," I trail off. "I wanted to say that first." _

_He looks to me, and smiles. "Well, I beat you too it." _

_I playfully glare at him before my smirk turns into a smile. "Well I love you too Ian," _

_Hearing my words, he reaches up and pulls our intertwined hands up to his mouth. He places a soft, gentle kiss to the back of my hand before laying it back in his lap. I smile at him and his actions before turning to look out the window once more. _

_An hour later, we pull up in front a big brick house and Ian shuts the car off. He then turns to look at me. "Are you ready?" _

_I bite my bottom lip, tearing my eyes off of the house and turning back to him. "As ready as I will ever be," _

_He gives a reassuring smile before leaning over the console to kiss me quickly, but sweetly. "You have nothing to worry about Luce, like I said; she is going to love you." He then leans across and gives me another kiss. _

_I pull back from the kiss and smile up at him. "Alright, let's go." _

_He nods and gets out of the car, before walking to my door and opening my door for me. I simply smile up at him in thanks as he closes the door behind me, and leads me up the walkway to the front door. Before I could register what was happening, Ian had knocked on the door, and the front door swung open revealing a brunette girl, who was obviously Ian's older sister. _

_I watch with a huge smile on my face as the two embrace and she squeezes Ian, causing him to laugh. Once they had said their hellos, Ian pulls back and wraps his arm around my waist, pushing me in front of him. "Sarah, this is Lucy," _

_Sarah's face lights up and she opens her arms to pull me into a huge hug. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy to finally meet the girl that has Ian all smitten!"_

_I laugh slightly as she squeezes me too. "And it's very nice to finally meet you," _

_Just then she pulls back and we both laugh as we see Ian's face blood red from her earlier statement. Being the good sister she was to Ian, she drops it and steps back. "Please come in, I know it's cold out there." _

_Ian's hands fall to my hips once more and he leads me in the house. Once we were inside Sarah shuts the door and turns to us. "So, how about some coffee?"_

_At the mention of the liquid gold, my eyes light up and Ian laughs. "Well you already know the way to Lucy's heart," He says helping me take my jacket off. _

_Sarah just laughs "Alright, you guys take your coats off, get comfy, I'll be right back." _

_I watch as Sarah disappears into the other room before turning back to Ian. He had taken his jacket and had already hung it on the back of the chair before helping me take my own jacket and scarf off. He then lays them on top of his stuff and leads me into the kitchen where we spent the next couple hours, really getting to know each other. _

_Later that night, we were in the car on our way home. Tonight had been amazing, and I quickly had realized I had nothing to worry about. Ian's sister had been as great as Ian had described her, if not more. She really seemed to take a liking to me, and I had grown to like her in the short amount of time as well. _

_We were about an hour away from home, having already driven a couple of hours after leaving. The car was quiet, while Ian focused on the road. I was leaning back, my head resting on the head rest behind me. Mine and Ian's hands were intertwined in my lap and my eyes were closed. I was almost asleep when my eyes shoot open. "Crap!" _

_Ian turns to look at me confused, "What?" He asks looking back and forth between the road and me. _

_"I left my scarf at your sister's house," At my statement, he just starts to laugh. "What? That was my favorite one!" I shout at him, which only causes him to laugh louder and harder._

_He just simply shakes his head. "Luce calm down, I will call her when we get home and she can send it to us." _

**_Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.  
We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate.  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,  
And I can picture it after all these days._**

_Ian and I were currently in his car, driving down the road. I had successfully met his sister last week and his mother yesterday. Needless to say, I love them both. They are both super sweet, and I can see why they mean so much to Ian. Today, Ian had a meeting with the director of some project he had just gotten a part in. The director just so happened to live in Upper state New York, so after spending the night at his moms, we got up early this morning to drive up to the guys house. He and Ian were going to talk a bit about the project and he and his wife had been kind enough to invite both of us for dinner at their house._

_We had been in the car for over three hours, and we were completely lost. I was trying to read the map, and give him directions while yelled at the stupid GPS I had convinced him to buy last week. _

_"OH MY GOSH HOW DO YOU SHUT THIS THING UP?" He shouts trying to keep an eye on the road as he hits the GPS over and over again. "Why did I let you convince me to buy that stupid thing?" _

_I look over to him, out of the corner of my eye and simply roll my eyes. "Ian will you please just calm down and forget the GPS for a minute?" _

_"How Lucy?" He says snapping his head toward me. "We are in upper New York, lost, and very late, and you expect me to calm down and forget about it?"_

_I let out a frustrated sigh as I watch him fight with the GPS once again. After a few minutes of him yelling at it, and still hitting it, I reach over, pull it form it's cord and throw it into the backseat, winning the battle of silencing it. "If you would give me time to talk, I'm trying to tell you where to go!" I shout at him._

_Wide eyed by my sudden outburst, he turns to me and stays silent. _

_I look to him and know he was waiting on my instructions. "Now, if you will get off at this exit you can make a left and go for about two miles and then you will come into the town where he lives." _

_Instead of saying a word, he does exactly that. Fifteen minutes later, we pull into the driveway of the director. _

_Not giving him a chance to say anything, I simply grab my purse and my phone and get out of the car and head toward the door, leaving him speechless. _

**_And I know it's long gone,  
And that magic's not here no more,  
And I might be okay,  
But I'm not fine at all._**

'Cause there we are again on that little town street.  
You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me.  
Wind in my hair, I was there; I remember it all too well.

Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed  
and your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team  
You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me.

_Ian and I had been dating for a little over a year when Ian's mom had decided that she wanted to move to California to be closer to both of her children. They were such a close knit family, that I was surprised she hadn't already. _

_A couple days before she was set to move, Ian flew to New York and helped her pack everything up into a U-Haul. He then spent the next five days driving cross country with his mother, in order to get everything there for her. _

_The day they finally arrived, I met Sarah at the house and helped her get everything ready for when Ian and his mother arrived. We were there about an hour when we heard the car pull up outside. We then spent the next six hours moving, and helping his mom unpack everything. Keegan even came over to help Ian move the heavy furniture while Sarah, their mom and I handled all the boxes. _

_Finally, we had everything moved in, and almost everything unpacked when we all decided to stop and get something to eat. Keegan had already left, so Ian, Sarah and their mother and I all sat around the dining room table and ate pizza that we ordered from Pizza hut. _

_After dinner we had went back to unpacking the boxes. I was helping his mom unpack the boxes in the kitchen while Ian was working in the living room and Sarah was in the bedroom. _

_I look down slightly confused as I pull out a photo album and turn to Ian's mom. "I don't think this was supposed to be in here," I say with a slight laugh. _

_She turns to me and starts to laugh. "That would be Ian's horrible packing skills," She walks over to me and takes it from me. She lays it on the counter in front of both of us, and starts to look through it. I couldn't help but look at it with her, smiling when I see a younger Ian on every page. _

_Soon enough she and I both were rolling in hysterics, looking at different pictures of Ian from every stage in his life. From his football pictures from when he was six, to the picture of him at 13 wearing huge dorky glasses, to the picture of him in his cap and gown, making a face at the camera. I was enjoying looking at the different pictures, and his mom was having no trouble coming up with a story for every picture. _

_Obviously hearing all the laughing Ian walks in the kitchen with both of his eyebrows rose. "What are you guys laughing at?" He asks, placing his hands on my hips and peaking over my shoulder. _

_I turn to look at him over my shoulder just in time to see his eyes widen and his face turn bright red. _

_"Oh no, mom seriously?" he asks, shaking his head. "You can't do this. I actually like this girl," He says squeezing my hip._

_At that, I laugh and his mother just shakes her head. "You were the one that packed up my old kitchen, so it's your fault this was in the box that Lucy was unpacking." _

_"And, " He protests "That doesn't mean you had look at it and tell every embarrassing story you could think of," _

_His mother just looks to him, smirking. "Oh I haven't told her every story; in fact I have quite a bit more." _

_He shakes his head as his hands drop from my waist and walks to lean on the other side of the island so that he was across from me. His face was still blood red. _

_His mother then turns to me. "Oh you should hear the story about the time I found Ian trying to walk in my high heels," _

_I turn to Ian, biting my bottom lip as I try not laugh. He simply groans and places his head in his folded arms on the counter. _

_"Kill me now," he mumbles as his mother starts with the story. _

**_And I know it's long gone  
And there was nothing else I could do  
And I forget about you long enough  
To forget why I needed to..._**

'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.  
We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
down the stairs, I was there, and I remember it all too well, yeah.

_Tonight was mine and Ian's two year anniversary. We of course had to work today, and Ian had wrapped long before I did, but we weren't going to let work get in the way of our special day. So after work, I hurried home, showered, and got dressed and waited for Ian to pick me up. _

_We went out to dinner at a very nice restaurant and took a nice, long relaxing walk on the beach before he gave me a promise ring. He felt it was too soon to get married, and I agreed, so the ring was a promise that one day we would finally get married, but most importantly that his heart would belong to me for as long as he lived. I'm not going to lie, I totally cried. _

_After leaving the beach we had came back to his apartment where we spent the rest of the night snuggled up on the couch watching movies until we fell asleep snuggled into each other's arms. _

_I wasn't exactly sure how long I had been asleep, but when I opened my eyes, I was still in Ian's arms on the couch. He was snoring loudly and the TV screen was black, signaling it had been a while since the movie had ended. _

_I easily slip out of his arms and go down the hall to use the restroom before walking back into the living room. I smile to myself when I see he was still fast asleep. By now, I wasn't tired so I make my way into the kitchen and over to my lap top to check my emails. It was way too quite, the only sounds in the apartment were Ian's snores in the other room, so I quickly pull up my media player to listen to some music while I work. I make sure to turn it down so that he couldn't hear it, and that it wouldn't wake him. _

_Thirty minutes later I was only half way through the emails and I groan, completely bored. In need of a break, I jump up and walk over to the fridge to look for something to drink. I hum to myself, to the tune of the song "Back at One" by Brian McKnight. It was an older song, but it was always one of my favorites. _

_I finally give up and just pick up a bottle of water. I was about to turn around when I felt a pair of hands rest on my waist. I let out a gasp and turn my head slightly to see Ian. I just smile and lean back into his embrace. He sways us from side to side as he softly sings in my ear, _

**It's undeniable... that we should be together...  
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
If all things in time, time will reveal...  
Yeah...**

_I turn to him and smile up at him. I loved to hear him sing, he truly did have an amazing voice. It never seased to amaze me, and it only made me love him more. It could make my knees weak, and my heart skip a beat, him singing was my favorite thing ever._

_He reaches down and takes the water bottle from me, and sits it on the counter before pulling me into him. He takes my hands and wraps them around his neck before he wraps his arms around my waist. He holds me tightly as we continue to sway back and forth in the middle of his kitchen. The room was dark, the only light coming from the still open refrigerator. The music still played on my computer but I wasn't listening because he had bent down and was still singing softly in my ear. _

**One... you're like a dream come true...  
Two... just wanna be with you...  
Three... girl it's plain to see... that you're the only one for me...  
Four... repeat steps one through three...  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
If ever I believe my work is done... then I start back at one (yeah)**

_He pulls back and smiles at me as the music continues to play in the background. "Happy anniversary Luce," he whispers to me before leaning down and kissing me. _

Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,  
And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.  
Running scared, I was there; I remember it all too well.

Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest.  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well.

Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it  
after plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own  
now you mail back my things and I walk home alone

_Tonight after work I had come home to find a wonderful, home cooked meal from Ian. He simply got off before me and cooked the meal, just because. Things like these were the reason that I was head over heels in love with this man, and I couldn't imagine my life without him. _

_After dinner we had moved to the couch. Ian was laying against the couch cushions and I was lying in front of him. He had one arm around my waist while his other was propping up his head. My own head was resting on a pillow and I was running my hand up and down his arm. Ian was completely wrapped up in the episode of Friends that he was watching, but I couldn't tell you what was going on, on the screen in front of me. My mind was other places. _

_I waited until the commercial before I decided to speak up and tell him what was on my mind. "Ian?" _

_"Hmm?" He asks, leaning down and burying his head in my hair. _

_"Do you ever think about the future?" His hand that was rubbing small circles on my stomach instantly stopped and I felt him stiffen up. He stayed silent so I turn around in his arms to face him. "Are you okay?"_

_He just simply nods, but avoids eye contact with me. _

_"Ian, what's wrong," I ask, confused. _

_He shakes his head. "N – Nothing." _

_I raise an eyebrow at him. "Yes it is, come on tell me," He stays silent. "Is it because I asked about the future?" _

_He finally picks his head up and just stares at me, not confirming or denying it. _

_I just stare at him in return. "Ian, I was just wondering. I mean it's not like I'm proposing to you, or telling you I'm pregnant or something," At that, his eyes widen. "Ian calm down! I'm not!" I shout and he sighs. _

_Suddenly, I wasn't in the cuddling mood so I sit up and move over to the other side of the couch. He mimics my actions. _

_"Luce, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react like that," He starts but I just roll my eyes. _

_"Sure Ian," I mumble standing up and walking toward the door. I bend down and slip my uggs on I continue to talk. "I mean what was that all about?" _

_I turn to look at him and he shrugs. "I don't know, I just think we're too young to be serious and settle down," he cautiously says. _

_My eyes bug out of my head and I look at him as if he had three heads. "Seriously? You're saying this now? Ian we've been together three years, we live together, you gave me a promise ring, and you think we are too young to get serious? Sorry Hun, but we're already there!" I all but shout at him. _

_"Luce, I –"_

_I cut him off. "No Ian! Do you not want to be with me? Do you not see us together in five years?" _

_Instead of saying anything, he stays silent, but that itself said enough for me. I blink back my tears and manage to choke out. "Alright cool, well I'm glad we decided this before one of us got too seriously hurt," too late. "I'm going to go stay the night at Ashley's, don't bother to text me or call me or anything." I then turn around, grab my jacket and run out the door before he could say anything else. _

I quickly push the exit button at the top of the browser page and place my computer on the couch next to me. I then lean back on the couch and let out a sigh, over whelmed from all the memories I had just encountered. I had always heard people say it amazed them, because it was like Taylor read their diaries and wrote songs from them, but for me, it was honestly true. That song was Ian and I to a tee.

I had never really allowed myself to sit around and think about Ian, until today, and now I realized why. I missed him, so freaking much.

Before I could even register what I was doing, I had picked up my phone from the coffee table and was scrolling through my contact book. I come to a stop when I come to Ian's name, his number was once the number I used the most, whether it was to send him a quick text or for a goodnight phone call.

I allow my finger to hover over his name, thinking of all the things I would love to say to him. Finally, I decide to go with my better judgment and exit out of my contact list. It wasn't the place or time to text him or call him. Hopefully one day, we would find our way back to one another, and if we couldn't hopefully we will at least be able to have our friendship back, but until then it was better not to do anything stupid.

Instead I lie my phone down on the table and pick my computer back up. I once again open my twitter feed and read the reply from the fan that had sent me the song to begin with.

** lucys1fan: lucyhale OH MY GOSH! I can't believe you just tweeted me! I love you! So, what did you think?! (:**

I contemplate my answer before typing my reply.

** lucyhale: lucys1fan it's deffently something. Brings up a lot of memories. **

**_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_**

Ian – July 17th, 2014

I had just gotten home from a long day of filming. I had plans to go out with Keegan and Tyler tonight, just to hang out and be around some friends. After Lucy and I had broken up, I had spent many days and nights moping around and they were tired of it, and honestly, so was I.

I had gotten a shower and was already changed. I walk over to my drawer and pull it open to grab a pair of socks. I rummage through the drawer, making a mental note to clean it out later. I grab a pair of socks and was about to shut the drawer when something catches my eye in the corner.

I reach over and grab the familiar object and smile as I stare down at Lucy's scarf. I smile at the memories of her going to my sister's house with me, and her mini freak out in the car because she had forgotten it at Sarah's house. My sister had sent it to us, and Lucy had finally gotten her beloved scarf back. It had accidentally gotten left when she and her friends came over to pack up her stuff to move her out when she moved out. At the time, I was completely heartbroken so I didn't tell her; instead I kept it as a way to always have her with me. After a while, and after growing tired of always being sad, I had put it up in my drawer so I didn't have to look at it.

**_Cause there we are again, when I loved you so  
Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_**

I lean down and put the scarf back in place before closing the drawer. I then walk back over to the bed, slipping my socks and sneakers on, all the while thinking of various different Lucy related memories.

All caught up in the moment, I reach over and pick up my phone. Before I realize what I was doing, I was dialing her number.

I take a deep breath as I hear the phone connect and I hear her ask "Ian?"

I bite my bottom lip, and close my eyes, trying to calm down. Once I had composed myself, I open my eyes again and softly speak. "Luce, I miss you."

**_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all  
Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well _**


End file.
